Gaara Flavored
by CoolLikeBowTies
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Lee plan a birthday party for Sakura by making her a Gaaracake...GaaSak...watch out for MAJOR OOCness!please R&R summary don't do the story any justice...Happy 15th birthday Sakura!


**Well, first off…**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!**

**Okay, I wrote this as a birthday present to my bestest buddy, Sakura-chan because I'm dirt poor and can't afford to get her anything…**

**Special thanks to: Danielle-chan! Couldn't have written it without you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline

* * *

**

"Come on, Gaara." Naruto whined. "Just hop inside."

"No."

"It'll make her laugh." Sasuke said, setting a stack of plates onto the clothed table. "Or she'll be scared out of her mind."

"Then why the hell would I go into the stupid thing in the first place?" Gaara asked. They had been trying for about a half an hour now to get Gaara inside the cake and pop out to surprise the birthday girl.

"There's like, a 5 percent chance that'll happen." Naruto said, sneaking a bite of ramen as Sasuke had his back turned. "Either way, her face is going to be hilarious."

"Isn't that a little cruel?" Gaara asked, eyeing the half plastic half edible cake he was supposed to fit into. "I mean it's her birthday for crying out loud…"

"Nothing says 'Happy Birthday!' like being scared outta your head." Sasuke said, walking over to Naruto, smacking his head and taking his ramen.

"I'm not going in that thing." Gaara said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Aw, hell," Sasuke said, walking to the door, "Lee's here already."

"HELLO SASUKE!" the black haired boy shouted, knocking Sasuke to the ground.

"Hello Bushy Brow!" Naruto said. "Oi…we have a bit of a problem…"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Gaara won't get in the cake." Naruto said, pointing to the colorful object.

"I told you, I'm not sitting in that thing for who knows how long!" Gaara shouted.

"Gaara, you horrible emo-kid!" Lee shouted, waving his arms and getting into Gaara's face, "It is for our dear, dear friend! You have to get in there!"

"No!" he shouted, pushing Lee away.

"That's it!" Sasuke shouted. He pointed at Gaara, "GET HIM!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Lee all lunged at Gaara. Unfortunately, Gaara had left his gourd in the other room, so Naruto had no trouble tying up his arms and throwing him in the box inside the cake and quickly sitting on the lid as Sasuke and Lee grabbed the top of the colorful and half edible object.

"What the hell?!" Gaara shouted, kicking the side of his prison. "Get me outta here!

As Sasuke and Lee started to lower the lid, Naruto stopped them.

"Hold on," he said, slithering off the box and pulling what looked like oversized, droopy, tanish cat ears out of his pocket and throwing them into the box.

"What the hell is this?" Gaara asked as Naruto signaled for the other two to put the lid on.

"Just put 'em on." Naruto shouted, watching Sasuke fasten the contraption that would let Gaara pop out of the cake, making his prison a little bigger.

"If you think I'm popping outta here like a damn weasel, you're _dead_ wrong." Gaara said, kicking the walls again.

"Put the ears on, you'll feel better." Naruto snickered.

"When I get outta here, you're the first to die, Uzamaki." Gaara growled. "And how can I put them on if my hands are tied?"

"Move your hands around, it's not that tight." Naruto said. The three boys looked at each other as they heard him moving around in the box. When it stopped, Naruto sighed. "Put them on."

"No."

"Come on, Gaara." Lee said. "The party is going to start soon."

"…no."

"Are you pouting, Subaku?" Sasuke asked, a bit of laughter in his voice.

"No." Gaara spat back.

Naruto sighed and began to cross his fingers. "Must you be so stubborn…? Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke inside the cake.

"Oh my God, Get away from me!" they heard Gaara shout. They watched the cake shake back and forth for a while and then there was another puff of smoke, showing the clone was gone.

"Are they on?" Naruto asked.

"…"

"Gaara?" Lee asked, feeling a little sorry for him.

"…I feel stupid."

"Good!" Naruto said. Sasuke glanced towards the window.

"Just in time." He said. The other two looked and saw a group of people walking towards the building.

-- (A/N- _it is quite hard to type things with a fat cat on your lap…happy birthday Sakura-chan_!)

"Happy birthday, Sakura!" Lee shouted, hugging her.

"Thanks, Lee." She said, laughing. "This is really awesome. When did you have time to think this up?"

"We've been working on it for about two weeks." Naruto said, putting some of the gifts on the table.

"Thank your parents, they paid for everything." Sasuke said, glancing at the cake in the corner of the room. He wondered what Gaara was thinking/doing, since he hadn't said anything since Sakura and the others had arrived.

"Excuse me, boys." Kakashi said, putting his hands on Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders.

"What?" they said simultaneously. They suddenly heard a sound like a growling dog.

Kakashi smiled and pointed to his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Well, there is food over there…" Sasuke said, pointing to the table.

"I want something more…sweet…like cake? He said, pointing to the corner.

"Well, we'll do that la-" he began, but Naruto shoved him behind Sakura.

"Oh course!" Naruto said. "Come on Lee, Sasuke!"

"Don't you think we should take some sort of precaution?" Sasuke asked as the walked towards the cake. "I mean, he's gonna try to kill us for puttin' him in there."

Naruto knocked on the said of the cake, "Neh…Gaara?"

"…what?" came his reply.

"Oh good, you're still awake." He said.

"Oh course I'm still awake, idiot!" he hissed. "You'd all be dead if I wasn't!"

"Naruto…why are you three talking to a cake?" Sakura called from across the room.

"We're not! We're…uh…making sure the frosting isn't stale!" he shouted. He then motioned at Lee and Sasuke, "Come on guys, let's get this thing over there."

"Remember, Gaara," Lee said as they pushed it, "No anger issues today, got it? It's Sakura's birthday, so be nice..."

"Don't kill anyone." Sasuke said.

"Shut up." Gaara pouted. "I'm already pissed off enough with this stupid ribbon…"

"Ribbon?" Lee and Sasuke looked at each other, then at Naruto.

"What…ribbon?" Sasuke asked. "A ribbon was never part of the plan…"

"Sakura, here's your cake!" Naruto said, avoiding the question.

"Whoa…that's a big…cake…" Sakura stuttered.

"Happy birthday to you…" Kakashi began. The whole room then broke out in song. After the song was over, some people (Neji and Kiba to name a few) continued with the after-the-birthday-song ranting until Kakashi and Gai hit them in the head. Sakura blew out the candles and was about to grab a knife when Lee almost tackled her to the ground.

"Uh…wait a minute!" Lee shouted.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Now what, stupid. He won't come out."

Naruto saw that Lee attacking Sakura had grabbed the attention of the party. He ducked down beside the cake, pulling Sasuke with him, "Oi…Gaara…"

"What now?"

"You were supposed to come out now…" Sasuke said slowly.

"I told you _before _you put me in here that I wasn't popping out!" he whisper-shouted.

"Come out anyway!" Naruto said.

"No."

"But…you didn't even wanna go in there in the first place…" Sasuke said.

"I'm not coming out…_right now_."

Sasuke glanced over and saw Lee was still making a scene, buying them some time. He just didn't know how much longer Lee could hold the crowd.

"I give up," Sasuke sighed, throwing his hands in the air. He stood and walked away.

Naruto watched him leave then stand at the table and get a drink. Naruto then mimicked Sasuke by standing. Only now, he sighed and crossed his arms and said, quite loudly, "You know, just because you lost your eyeliner, it doesn't mean you have to get all pissed."

Everyone looked at him, wondering what the heck he was talking about, when suddenly the cake exploded. Everyone shielded their faces.

"I told you, _I don't wear any damn make-up!_" Gaara shouted.

Everyone snickered at the sight before them. There stood Gaara in the remnants of the cake, with those tanish, oversized ears attached to his head by a pink ribbon that was tied in a bow under his chin.

"Gaara…?" he flinched and spun around to see Sakura standing there, trying to hide a smile, covered in cake just as much as he was. "Why…were you in the cake?"

"Uh…" Gaara sputtered, blushing a little as he tore the ears off his head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" Naruto screamed, popping in front of Gaara, who took his opportunity to punch Naruto in the head, sending him to the ground unconscious.

"We put him in there." Sasuke said, pushing Naruto under the table as the party guests went back to their own business.

"Yea, by force." Gaara spat as Sasuke handed he and Sakura towels. Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed.

"Told you it'd make her laugh." Sasuke whispered.

Gaara stared at him as he walked away. He sighed and started to clean his face off, "Sorry about all this…they threw me in there…"

"Ha ha, no, I thought it was cute!" she said, the towel over her face. They both heard a bang and 'ow!' and figured Naruto had woken up.

"Oh, hey…" Gaara said when she took the towel away. He leaned in closer to make sure it was what he thought it was.

"Eh?" Sakura said, blushing a little by how close he was to her face (he didn't think he was that close, but he also has no depth perception.).

"You have frost-" he began. He suddenly felt a hand on his back, pushing him forward. His lips smashed against Sakura's.

"They were some nice looking cat ears, Subaku." Gai said, smiling (knowing full well what position he just put the two in.). He glanced down at them and saw that neither of them were breaking apart from each other.

"Oooooh!" Kakashi said, coming up behind Gai and holding up his orange book. "It's just like _Make-out Paradise_!"

Gaara broke his face away from Sakura's and grabbed the book.

"Why the hell do you always have this thing?!" he said, looking at the book like he was having a staring contest with it. He then threw it out the window like a Frisbee. They heard someone yell 'ouch!' and then a thud.

Naruto, Sasuke and (a suddenly depressed) Lee watched from near the window. Naruto sighed and started digging in his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash.

As he counted it, Sasuke leaned over, "Look, he hasn't let go of her hand yet…"

Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke was right. Gaara had somehow found Sakura's hand while they kissed and hadn't let it go.

"That means it's another 20 bucks." Sasuke said, a smug smile on his face.

"Damn it…" Naruto said. "I can't believe I lost…and to Sasuke of all people…"

* * *

**If you didn't notice, Sasuke and Naruto were gambling on how long those two were going to kiss for…**

**And I'm sure you know why Lee is upset…**

**Oh, and those cat ear things Naruto made Gaara wear is a special thing for Sakura-chan that she likes to call _Tanuki ears_. Since she likes them so much, I HAD to put them in.**

**heehee**

**Happy Birthday Sakura-chan! We love ya! Haha **

_**BlackAngel (and Danielle)**_


End file.
